


Butterfingers

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale
Genre: Fontcest, Gift Fic, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sanscest - Freeform, Shenanigans, Soul Sex, Temperature Play, Things Get Better, Things Go Wrong, Threesome, Underfell, loose spinoff, poor red, selfcest, thats ok, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus, Sans and Red have a good time, until things go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To Love Yourself](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424108) by [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/pseuds/undertailsoulsex). 



> This came about due to a really silly "what if" discussion with my good friend and the author of "To Love Yourself", undertailsoulsex. So I decided to make a gift fic out of it.
> 
> You didn't think I'd really write this, did you friend. >8-3c
> 
> Loosely based in the same "world" as her fic...but not canon...unless she chooses to make it so. X-D
> 
>  
> 
> [MY TUMBLR IS HERE](http://purrfecktlysinful.tumblr.com)

It had been a long day on the surface for all of them and they had decided to spend a quiet night at home. Papyrus reclined easily at one end of the couch, entranced by the program playing out on the television across the living room. Curled up at the opposite end, Red lay under the arm of Sans, his more complacent double. Some random MTT program played out on the screen before them and Red was wondering how a skeleton could be both bored as fuck and so damned comfortable all at the same time. Feeling a sleepy warmth stealing over him as he watched the dull antics of the flamboyant robot on the screen, Red began to slowly drift off to sleep, lulled by the soft even breaths of the body next to him.

Floating easily in the hazy space between sleeping and waking, Red was vaguely aware of Sans' hand trailing lazily along his upper arm, drawing soft, soothing trails into the bone. Occasionally his hand would wander up under the sleeve of his night shirt, thumb rubbing slowly over his shoulder a few times before trailing back down again to rest once more on his arm.

The contact was pleasant and comforting, filling Red's soul with a humming contentment. Only half aware of what he was doing, Red found himself snuggling more deeply into that inviting warmth.

He felt Sans shift slightly next to him, squeezing Red's arm softly.

"hey, you're not checkin' out on us already, are you? movie's only half done..." Sans murmured

Red cracked his eyes an looked up with a scowl. 

"movie's a bore...do you mind? i was sleepin' here..." he grumbled, before closing his eyes and burrowing back in once more.

He heard Sans chuckle, followed by the soft click of the remote as he shut the television off.

"HEY! I WAS WATCHING THAT!" he heard Papyrus complain.

"he's right, bro. the movie's not all that great. anyways, i have a better idea." Sans responded.

Red felt a slight disappointment as Sans' hand left his arm. That is, until that hand suddenly slipped up under his shirt and trailed along his lowermost ribs. Feeling the sudden shock of pleasure, Red jumped, making a sound that sounded like something between a yelp and a moan.

Shit! Well he was certainly awake now! He turned to glare at Sans accusingly. He fucking KNEW that spot was sensitive!

"what the hell was that all about?" he snapped.

Sans laughed at his reaction, and Red briefly considered knocking him silly. After a few moments, though, Sans was able to bring himself under control. He looked at Red, his expression changing, becoming more intense as he stared at Red. Suddenly conscious of the swirling blue magic he could faintly see within those eyes, Red began to feel a nervous anticipation building within him.

"the night is still early, Red, can't have you turning in quite yet..." Sans purred

Taking advantage of Red's stunned expression, Sans leaned in and pressed his teeth eagerly against Red's mouth. Red melted easily into the body next to him, and when Sans brought out his tongue Red met it eagerly with his own, their magics clashing in wet sparks. Red could taste the faint sweetness of ketchup, and the feel of their breaths mingling made him dizzy. Red gave a hungry growl and the sound of it mixed with Sans' low hum of contentment as they deepened their kiss, eagerly exploring each other's mouths. Red could faintly hear Papyrus shifting on the couch behind him.

"WOWIE..." Papyrus breathed

Things escalated quickly after that. It wasn't long before Red found himself, breathless, seated between Papyrus' legs and leaning back against his broad chest. Papyrus, still sitting with his back against the arm of the couch, was looking down at him, his eyes lidded and glowing softly with their own orange light. That look radiated a depth of love, desire and acceptance that Red knew he could never fully appreciate. All he did know was that whenever he was in those arms, he felt completely safe and secure, as though nothing could reach him there. At some point his shirt had been hiked up under his arms, and Papyrus' warm, broad hands ran leisurely along Red's ribcage, tracing slow lines of pleasure along the sensitive bones as he took his time to explore every inch of Red's body. As he arched into those touches, Red reached up behind him, curling one arm around Papyrus' neck, the other clutching desperately at one of the legs encircling him. Waves of tingling warmth radiated across his bones, slowly building under that patient touch.

Sans knelt on the couch cushions in front of them, Red's legs to either side of his knees. He ran his fingers lightly along the nicked and scarred bone of Red's femurs, watching as Red squirmed against his brother, listening to his low gasps and moans. Red could see that Sans was enjoying every moment of watching him fall apart under Papyrus' care. 

"that's right..." Sans said "we're gonna take real good care of you tonight, Red..." Sans' eyes settled on the growing glow beneath Red's ribs. He leaned in closer, reaching out with his hand and brushing the tips of his fingers against Red's bottom most ribs. Red felt his soul flutter in anticipation. Sans looked back up at him, smiling roguishly. "...may I?"

Red, so absorbed in what Papyrus was doing to him that he was beyond words, merely nodded. He watched, trembling, as Sans reached up under his ribs, his hand cautiously approaching and then cupping Red's delicate soul in his hand. Red made a conscious effort to relax, releasing his magic's hold on his soul, allowing Sans to slowly draw it out into the open. 

No matter how much he trusted them...no matter how strongly he believed they would treat it with tenderness, there was always that brief moment of fear. Seeing his delicate core laid out in Sans' palm, completely vulnerable and exposed, caused a shiver to run over his bones. Intent was everything; If Sans wanted to, with a quick clench of his fist, he could dust Red right then and there.

He never would.

But he COULD.

Sensing Red's nervousness, Sans looked up and gave him a reassuring smile. With his free hand, he gently traced his finger along the curved edge of the delicate organ. All of Sans' love and desire to make Red feel good was communicated in that caress, and Red gasped loudly as he felt a ripple of warm ecstasy roll up through his body. A line of red trailed behind Sans' finger, Red's magic beading up wherever he touched. Slowly but with increasing frequency, Sans gently continued to stroke Red's soul, sending further surges of pure physical and emotional bliss through Red's body. Sans continued to watch Red's reactions, his eyelights flicking between the Soul in his hand and Red's writhing form within his brother's arms.

"damn, Red...you look really good like that...doesn't he, Pap?" Sans said, his voice full of reverent awe.

Red felt one of those large gentle hands cup his chin, guiding him so that he was looking up again into Papyrus' face. Papyrus beamed down a him fondly. 

"YES. HE IS TRULY VERY GREAT..." 

Then Papyrus was kissing him, his orange tongue snaking out and between Red's teeth, his hot magic enthusiastically twining with Red's own, slow and long as he leisurely mapped out every corner of Red's mouth. Meanwhile, Sans continued to apply steady friction to the soul in his hands, increasing the pressure as the liquid magic pooled between his fingers and lubricated the inverted heart. The droplets of magic flowed over Sans bones, rolling in tingling rivulets down the backs of his hands and wrists before evaporating and wisping away. Gripping fiercely, Red whined desperately into Papyrus' mouth as he felt his mind haze over, coherent thought suspended in flood of pure sensation.

Red gasped for breath as Papyrus broke the kiss, their tongues sliding sinuously against each other, red on orange, as he withdrew. He realized that the building pleasure within his bones had ceased as well, and his magic coiled tightly within him, leaving him shaking with want. He looked at Sans in irritated desperation. Sans, the glowing, dripping soul resting easily in his hands, looked back, a teasing smile on his face.

"you doin' ok there, buddy?" he asked innocently

"why...the hell did you stop?" Red growled

"tibia honest, thought you might need a break" Sans responded, smiling mischievously and giving the soul a soft squeeze. Red gasped at the teasing pressure. "was I wrong?"

"you're an ass." Red grumped, wishing Sans would just get the fuck on with it already...

"SANS THAT ISN'T VERY NICE." Papyrus chided his brother sternly

Sans chuckled, shrugging his shoulders and giving in.

"all right. all right...sorry 'bout that." 

As though he couldn't resist, sans gave the soul in his hands a second, firmer squeeze.

And that's when things went wrong.

There was a soft wet thwip as the soul, slick with it's own liquid magic, slipped from between Sans' fingers, popping straight up into the air. Three pairs of shocked eyes watched in silent horror as the dripping organ made a small shining arc in the air and then fell, disappearing behind the front edge of the couch.

Sans and Papyrus turned to look at each other, stunned.

"oh shit." Sans said, completely mortified.

"OH MY GOD, SANS!" Papyrus said "HOW COULD YOU..."

"shit. i didn't mean to. it just..." Sans shot a guilty look at Red, whose eyes were trained on the edge of the couch, still trying to process what had just happened "i am SO sorry, Red...i..."

Red looked up at him, the lights returning to his eyes.

"you DROPPED it?!" Red fought the outrage that was building in his soul...his soul...which was currently somewhere on the FUCKING carpet! "what the HELL, Sans?!"

"i didn't mean to!" Sans' usually calm demeanor was tense with panic and remorse "oh jeez...i can't believe i..."

"SANS!" Papyrus' voice cut across his panicked rambling before it could get worse. Sans looked up at Papyrus, startled. "NOW IS NOT THE TIME." His eyes flicked to the edge of the couch and back to Sans meaningfully.

Sans understood immediately.

"yeah, you're right...i'll...go get it..."

Sans lurched forward, climbing over both Red's and Papyrus' legs and tumbling head over ass off the couch in his scramble to get to the floor. If not for the circumstances, it would have hilarious. Instead Red simply groaned, cradling his face in his hands. Even though his magic was still wound tightly within him (and practically useless as a result), he was definitely not feeling the mood anymore. Thankfully he...and his soul by extension, apparently, seemed to be OK. Its not like the floor had the ill intent needed to truly harm him, after all. If anything the sensation of the carpet fibers against the surface of his soul merely left his bones with a vague scratchy feeling, almost as though he was wearing one of those cheaply made sweaters he had gotten last Christmas.

There was a frantic shuffling sound from the floor for a few long moments as Sans searched. From behind Red, Papyrus craned his neck curiously in an effort to see what was happening. Sans swore, his voice muffled against the carpet.

"it's under the couch..." he updated them.

"OH DEAR." Papyrus said

"you've gotta be kidding me..." Red grumbled into his hands

"i got this." Sans grunted as he strained to reach below the couch "i just...gotta stretch...a little more..."

With a final grunt of triumph, Sans scooped Red's soul gently out from under the couch and sat up, presenting it out for them to see on his palm.

It was perfectly safe, all in one piece and not a crack or blemish on it. It still oozed with magic, however, and on its trip onto the floor and under the couch it had apparently picked up everything it could along the way. It was covered with dust, specks of lint and carpet fuzz; A real mess. There was even a small candy wrapper stuck to one side.

Sans contritely peeled the small bit of paper off of the wet surface of Red's soul and examined the organ carefully, turning it over in his hands, his eyes traveling over every inch of it looking for any possible damage. Finally satisfied, an intense look of relief broke out over his face and he looked back up at Red, genuinely apologetic.

"thank god" He breathed as some of the tension left his shoulders

Red could feel the silent apology through Sans' timid grasp on his soul. Seeing him so frantic, so openly concerned over him and honestly regretful over what happened almost made Red forgive him on the spot. 

Almost.

"it's still a fuckin' mess." he groused, scowling at his double.

The look of guilt returned to Sans face and Red felt a little bit like an ass for not just letting it go. It had really been an accident, after all. No harm, no foul. Sans turned the soul over in his hand a few more times with a look of thoughtful concentration on his face.

Finally, he seemed to be struck with an idea. He looked up at Red with a sly smile.

"i guess i should make up for it..." he said, sticking his blue tongue out suggestively. Red flushed. What the hell?

Holding the soul gently between his fingers, Sans slowly brought it up towards his mouth. Red felt his soul flutter in Sans hands. His soul was so dirty right now, the glistening magic slightly grungy from the grime on the floor...no...he wouldn't...

"SANS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asked, aghast. Before he could react, Papyrus had left the couch, dumping Red unceremoniously onto his back as he stood up and towered over his brother, his hands on his bony hips. Red managed to pull himself up against the arm of the couch, a little disappointed that Sans had been stopped, and watched the two brothers in bewilderment.

Sans looked up at Papyrus, his tongue still positioned to take the first swipe across the dusty soul in his hands.

"i'm gonna clean it off..."

"WITH YOUR TONGUE?"

Sans gave his brother a puzzled look.

"uh...yeah?" 

"BUT IT'S BEEN ON THE FLOOR! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THATS A GOOD IDEA?"

Oh, so THAT was the problem. Classic Papyrus.

"um...five second rule?" Sans supplied helpfully, shrugging.

Papyrus huffed in disbelief. 

"THATS ABSURD. IT WAS ON THE FLOOR FOR WAY MORE THAN FIVE SECONDS. IT'S UNSANITARY!"

"then what do you suggest, bro?" Sans asked, raising an eye ridge.

"ALLOW ME. THIS IS JUST THE TASK FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! HAND IT OVER." Papyrus reached out his hand to receive the soul from Sans.

Knowing it was useless to argue with Papyrus when he was like this, Sans gently passed the soul into his brother's hands. Papyrus took it carefully, giving it a few soft rubs with his thumb and smiling encouragingly at Red before turning to march briskly away toward the kitchen. Red felt a few small bursts of warmth and comfort from the contact, Papyrus' way of telling him everything would be just fine. 

Sans picked himself up off the floor, dusting off his shorts before flopping down on the couch next to Red's feet. Red remained where he was, leaning back against the arm of the couch, arm over his eyes, trying to calm the roiling magic and emotions within him. He could feel the tension in his magic that had built up earlier, still unreleased, and it made him slightly anxious and uncomfortable as he waited for it to die down.

"i, uh, really screwed up there, didn't i?" Sans muttered, staring at his knees, his voice full of self loathing. Red raised his arm slightly and looked at him, searching for something to say. Sans seemed to take the silence as an accusation, because he turned and looked at Red pleadingly. "really, Red, I am SO sorry! i honestly wouldn't blame you if you never trusted me again after that..." the thought apparently distressed him, for Red could see tears beginning to form in Sans' eyes. Shit. He really couldn't stand to see Sans cry like that...that face so like his own ready to burst into tears. 

"really, Sans, it's okay!" Red rushed to reassure him "it was an accident...it's all good...you didn't mean it. just, don't cry, ok?"

Red heard his double breathe in wetly.

"thanks Red." Sans replied.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few moments, listening to Papyrus bustle in the kitchen just a short distance away. Suddenly from out in the living room they heard the soft rushing sound of running water. 

"so, uh, what's he planning on doing?" Red asked, slightly nervous at how long it was taking. He hadn't felt much else other than the gentle, comforting pressure of Papyrus' hand around his soul since he had charged off toward the kitchen. It felt odd to have his soul so far away from his body and out of sight, like a part of him was distant...somewhere else...which he supposed it was, at that.

"huh, i dunno..." Sans responded, looking toward the kitchen curiously "it sounds like he's turned on the sink."

They both looked at each other, putting two and two together. 

"you don't think..." Sans began.

Red didn't get the chance to think, because suddenly he felt an ice-cold shock rip through his bones. He yelped loudly, his bones clattering with the intensity as the feeling flowed not only over him but also through him, chilling his bones from the inside out. The cold wrapped itself around his tense magic, simultaneously stinging and tingling.

"HNG!..holy FUCK thats cold!" he shouted. He felt the burn of the cold mixing with the turbulent magic coursing in his bones. Strangely he could feel it reigniting the pleasure as well, the two mingling and intensifying one another, making his back arch lightly, hands clutching at the couch cushions. 

"oh shit..." Sans said, alarmed, not fully understanding what was happening. Raising his voice he called out to the kitchen, his voice tight with concern "hey, uh, Pap? what are you doing in there?"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'M RINSING IT OFF IN THE SINK." Papyrus responded as if it were the most natural thing in the world to be running another monster's soul under the faucet as though it were another dirty dish. 

"well, i think the water's too cold, bro...maybe you should..." Sans began, likely trying to think of some way of dissuading his brother from any further rinsing activities. 

Red moaned. Loudly.

Sans froze, turning to look at Red with a shocked expression on his face. 

"OH MY! I SUPPOSE IT IS TOO COLD! HERE, I'LL WARM IT UP." Papyrus responded, completely oblivious

Papyrus must have done exactly that, because suddenly the shocking cold was replaced with radiating heat, soothing the harsh burn of the cold and filling Red's bones with a languid, pleasant warmth that had him melting back into the couch cushions with a low sigh. It reminded him faintly of coming home after a day spent out in the icy climes of Snowdin; Of the prickly burning sensation of cold bones brought too quickly into a warm home. Red's own brother had often complained that it was uncomfortable and a damned pain in the ass, but Red had always reveled in that sweet burn, a small sign he was still alive and able to feel something in the hellish world that surrounded them. 

His magic, rekindled by the strange treatment his soul was receiving in the kitchen, flared once again into arousal, and Red found himself panting and groaning once more as his mind clouded over, the strange flowing feeling of the warm water rushing over his soul surrounding him. 

Apparently Papyrus wasn't done with him yet, because Red felt a sudden friction, accompanied by a burning pain that he had never experienced before. It rippled over his bones, twining once more with the pleasure and causing him to cry out hoarsely.

Instinctively, in his mind's eye saw it; Papyrus running his soul under the tap, washing, not only the dirt, but also most of the lubricating magic off of the inverted heart and down the drain. No doubt with all the best intentions in the world, he was now running his fingers over its surface, trying to get the last residues of dust and grime off of it, unwittingly chafing the sensitive tissue in his hands. It was an intoxicating mix, feeling the bliss that came from the love and care that was Papyrus' intent, combined with the raw feeling of his fingers running over Red's soul. 

"Haaaah...ohhh, fuck...mmn..." Red growled, tears in his eyes.

The entire time Sans had been watching Red react to Papyrus' ministrations in wonder, his face filled with conflicted emotions as he tried to decide what to do next. On hearing Red cry out in apparent pain, he started, the look of alarm returning to his face. 

"oh god...Red, are you okay? oh stars, i need to stop Pap now..." Sans began to get up.

With a sudden surge of energy, Red lurched upright and grabbed at Sans' arm, yanking him back down onto the couch and bringing them eye to eye.

"don't you fuckin' dare..." he choked out before closing the gap and kissing Sans for the second time that night, his tongue aggressively pushing between Sans teeth and into his mouth. Sans stiffened at first, then relaxed and melted into the kiss, offering no resistance as Red greedily explored, drinking in the low hum as Sans moaned softly. That sound of it seemed to travel through Red's body, causing him to shudder. It seemed to run straight through his bones and down to his pelvis, where he could feel his magic pooling eagerly, throbbing up at him insistently. 

When they finally parted, Red let go of Sans and flopped back onto the couch cushions, either unable or unwilling to remain upright. He whined as a fresh wave of flowing warmth and chafing pressure ran over his bones, the sweet ecstasy of pain and pleasure leaving him senseless. Oh FUCK he hadn't had it this good in so long! He looked up at Sans pleadingly from where he lay, unable to articulate what he needed into words. 

"fuck, Red. dunno what Pap is doin' in there but you sure seem to be enjoying yourself." Sans said, amazed. His gaze moved downward till he spotted the red glow coming from under Red's shorts. On seeing it, he smiled, his expression becoming almost predatory. He looked back up and met Red's eyes knowingly before raising his voice once more "Hey, Papyrus?"

"YES, SANS?" Papyrus called back.

"whatever you're doing right now, don't stop till i tell you, ok?" 

"UM, OK, SANS..." Papyrus sounded unsure, but something in Sans' voice must have persuaded him to listen, because Red felt a renewed surge of that overwhelming sensation ripple across his bones just a few moments later, causing him to inhale sharply.

"guess i'm gonna get my chance to make it up to you after all...." Sans murmured, his voice becoming low and sultry, sending a pleasant shiver up Red's spine. 

Sans leaned forward and, taking hold of Red's shorts, slowly pulled them off and tossed them onto the floor. He stared in appreciation at the glowing red mound that Red's magic had formed, running his tongue slowly over his teeth. Placing himself between Red's knees, Sans gently helped Red reposition his legs and pelvis for better access. As Sans leaned in close, Red could feel his hot breath playing across his conjured entrance, and he felt his magic curl in eager anticipation. He looked down at Sans, and he returned his gaze, smirking. 

"BONE apetite" he quipped

Before Red could react to the awful pun, Sans dipped his head down, his hot tongue trailing a wet path up Red's slit, sending and electric shock of aching pleasure throughout Red's body. Red cried out, his back arching as he tried to move up into that sensation, but Sans had his pelvis firmly pinned. Using a little more pressure, Sans ran his tongue along Red's opening a second time, the tip dipping just inside and teasing lightly against Red's folds before brushing against his clit, sending another jolt through Red's bones to join with the burning pleasure already flowing through him from Papyrus' ministrations to his soul. It was almost overwhelming in it's intensity, and Red could already feel the accumulating tension nearing it's peak.

"Ohhhh...shit! Please...don't...I'm already..." Red choked out between moans

Sans met Red's eyes, giving a small nod of understanding. Not wasting any more time, he spread Red's lips, fully exposing his entrance, already wet and dripping, before plunging his tongue as deeply as he could into Reds hot, pulsing magic.

Red keened in ecstasy as Sans' tongue filled him with it's wet heat. Sans remembered what to do, immediately seeking out and hitting Red's deepest, most sensitive parts. Skipping the buildup, Sans thrust urgently in and out of him, filling the room with wet, suckling noises as he tasting Red thoroughly. Resting his hand flat against Red's pelvis, he used his thumb to massage Red's clit firmly in time with his movements as he quickly worked to bring Red to his finish.

It didn't take long. Red was already completely undone, a writhing, babbling mess as all the sensations built and reached their climax; The warm flow through his bones, the burning friction as Papryus continued to rub at his soul under the tap in the kitchen, combined with Sans driving his hot tongue repeatedly into him--It all came together in one swirling vortex of pleasure and pain that finally tipped Red over the edge. He came hard, his mind going white hot as pure thrills of ecstasy ran in waves over his bones. He felt his walls clench tightly around Sans' tongue repeatedly as it continued to move within him, extending his pleasure and carrying him through his orgasm.

He came down from his high slowly, feeling Sans slowly withdraw, gently lapping up his fluids as his tongue left him, leaving Red feeling strangely empty. He could feel his magic dissipate soon after, leaving him with only a pleasant ache and the dull pulses of comforting warmth that continued to radiate softly up from his pelvis, soothing away any remaining anxiety. His vision still bleary, he saw Sans sit up, wiping at his teeth with the sleeve of his jacket, staining it with red. 

"hey, Pap! you can stop now!" he called out

Red was somewhat aware of the sound of the kitchen sink being turned off and the steady sound of Papyrus' footsteps as he returned to the living room. He watched as Papyrus suddenly stopped, taking in the scene before him; Red laid out senseless on the couch without his pants and Sans sitting between his legs, a smug look on his face. 

Papyrus sighed, exasperated.

"I THOUGHT I HEARD SOMETHING. SANS, WHAT ON EARTH..."

"i'll explain later, bro. we should probably put that back where it belongs." Sans gestured at the clean soul now cradled in Papyrus' palm.

"OH, YES! WELL, NEVER FEAR, FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS BEEN VERY THOROUGH!" He handed the soul back to Sans, who gently replaced it beneath Red's sternum. It felt good to have his soul back where it belonged, and even though it still felt slightly raw and sensitive, he had to admit that it was definitely clean again, shining pure white from within his ribs. Red sighed with relief and contentment, finally closing his eyes and allowing his sleepiness to lull him into a soft doze.

He heard Sans snicker.

"yeah, bro...VERY thorough...couldn't have done better myself..."

Asshole. Red made a mental note to punch him later.

"WE SHOULD PROBABLY GET HIM UP TO BED."

Feeling himself being gathered up into Papryus' arms, Red sleepily wrapped his arms around his neck as he was carried upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. Once there, he was laid gently into the bed, and he felt gentle hands pull up the blankets and tuck him in snugly. Burrowing deeper into the soft pillows, he finally drifted off to sleep, fully content and happy to be just where he was. 

After all, he felt truly loved.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this rather quickly over the span of two days. Sorry if the lead in and end are both a little abrupt. I hope it isn't too jarring. 
> 
> Always open to feedback.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nilla's NSFW Corner Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10571778) by [Nillas NSFW Corner (Agraulis_vanillae)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agraulis_vanillae/pseuds/Nillas%20NSFW%20Corner)




End file.
